


It's Always Darkest Before the Dawn...

by AXEe



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alien Invasion, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Astra (Supergirl TV 2015) Lives, Daxamites (Supergirl TV 2015), F/F, Gen, I Don't Even Know, Just an excuse for some GD reunion feels, Mon-El (Supergirl TV 2015) Not Being an Asshole, Randomness, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26833660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: More GD randomness.  Enjoy :=)
Relationships: Astra/Alex Danvers, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11





	It's Always Darkest Before the Dawn...

**Author's Note:**

> More GD randomness. Enjoy :=)

******

Alex ducked down, flattening herself against a wall as a troop of Daxamite soldiers marched on past, the small spherical watchdrones that they used to keep tabs on the populace orbiting overhead.

National City had fallen in less than an hour of the Daxamites sudden arrival, with dozens of NCPD officers bravely giving their lives to usher as many civilians as they could to safety. Most of the DEO’s agents had been killed and those that survived were, like Alex, in hiding

In response the invasion, the military had blockaded the city much like they had done when Myriad had gone online last year and, so far, the Daxamites seemed content to remain in National City for now. Superman and the Air Force had tried to enter the city once the invasion had calmed down only to be met with some kind of protective bubble over the city which the military had been unable to penetrate.

Kara and J’onn were both MIA, the both of them having gone missing around the same time that the Daxamites had assaulted the DEO, and Alex hoped and prayed that they were all right, and since Rhea hadn’t broadcast their combined deaths or executions it meant that she probably didn’t know where they were either.

Mon-El meanwhile had been leading a small but determined group of resisters, but the resistance as a whole was still in its early stages, disorganized, with groups of varying size and strength each working in different areas of the city all without a centralized leadership, and while in the short term that meant that the chances of the Daxamites crushing the nascent rebellion were slim, it couldn’t last for long. At some point the resistance would need to unite, to band together and mount a combined effort against the invaders, and sometime _soon_ , before the Daxamites really got a strong foothold on the city, they’d only been occupying the city for under a month, but with every day that passed their grip on the city got stronger and more and more people lost hope.

The vast majority of the city’s population had been put into internment camps where the Daxamites were steadily ‘reeducating’ them, slowly but surely convincing them of the ‘righteousness’ of the invasion, of how Daxam would ‘elevate’ humanity to its proper place in the stars (as loyal servants of Daxam of course).

Sensing that the soldiers had moved on, Alex emerged from her hiding place and continued on down the deserted street, edging past abandoned cars and other refuse littering the streets. Hopping over an overturned bicycle, she slipped into the small drugstore, quickly grabbing as much antibiotics and other medical supplies that she could stuff into the tattered backpack she carried, briefly catching sight of her reflection in a cracked mirror as she did.

She was covered in dirt and grime, her hair wild and unkempt, and her clothes tattered and torn, no real surprise given that she’d been living on the streets for the past month.

Turning, she jerked back as she was confronted with a hooded figure in black. Before she could react, a pair of strong arms were wrapping around her from behind, pinning her arms to her sides as the figure in front of her rapidly clapped a hand over her mouth, holding a finger to their lips before reaching up and pulling the hood back slightly, Alex relaxing slightly as she saw the face under the hood.

“Lucy” she sighed in relief as Lucy removed her hand.

“Yeah, sorry about the rude welcome,” Lucy smirked “but we couldn’t be sure that you weren’t alone”

“No, no, I get it,” Alex nodded as the person behind her released her arms, turning to look at them she was brought up short again as she saw who it was “Winn?” she asked.

“Hey” Winn grinned shyly from behind the scraggly bread he’d grown.

“Come on,” Lucy urged “patrol comes back around in five minutes”

“Right” nodding, Alex hurriedly zipped up the backpack and then, keeping low, followed the two out of the building…

******

Lucy and Winn had led her on a long, circuitous route (which was probably intentional just in case they were being followed). Finally, they led her into what looked like part of one of the old steam tunnels that run under most of the city, long since abandoned and shut down. Upon entering the chamber below, Alex was startled at what she found, she had been excepting a few scrappy, but determined rebels along with several dozen more refugees, the kind of crazed, homegrown survivalist nutjobs that seemed to hope for the end of days just to be proven right, and while there were what looked like refugees milling about there were an even greater number what looked like DEO and NCPD officers moving about as well.

This was no band of scrappy rebels; this was a fully-equipped fighting force ready and willing to take back the city from the invaders.

“Pretty cool, huh?” Winn asked from behind her. Smirking at her, he chuckled “admit it, you were excepting a bunch of survivalist gun nuts weren’t you?” he teased.

“Yeah,” Alex nodded “yeah, I definitely was” she admitted.

“Alex!”

Turning at the sound of her name, she gasped in relief as Kara and J’onn made their way towards, both of them pulling her into a tight embrace.

“We’ve been looking for you for weeks!” Kara exclaimed “where were you?!” she demanded.

“Trying to survive, I’d imagine” J’onn rumbled fondly.

“Yeah, something like that” Alex chuckled, feeling tears rolling down her face and not bothering to stop them.

“Oh,”

Alex looked up at the new voice, seeing Mon-El awkwardly standing nearby, clearly aware that he’d stumbled onto an intimate moment and not sure how to escape. Finally, he wordlessly pointed behind himself.

“She, uh, she wants to see you,” he said “Alex, that is” he added.

“Go on,” J’onn nodded encouragingly at Kara “I need to be getting back to Mr. Olsen and Ms. Grant’s training anyway” he added, stepping back.

Her hand tightly tangled with Kara’s, Alex let herself be led along after Mon-El.

“Mr. Olsen and Ms. Grant?” she asked “as in..?”

“James and Cat,” Kara nodded, and there was twinkle in her eye when she said James’ name. Seeming to sense Alex’s look, she blushed “sorry” she mumbled.

“I thought you were dating Mon-El” Alex said, confused, pointing at the man in question.

“What?!”

The two aliens stared at her and then at each other in clear shock and disgust.

“ _Ewww!_ ” they both recoiled from each other, Kara making gagging sounds as she did.

“All right, all right, my mistake, sorry!” Alex rolled her eyes, but could see that they were both teasing her, playing up the disgust for her benefit and she was pleased to see that there was still laughter and humor in the world despite everything that had happened in past month.

“She’s not my type,” Mon-El declared “too nice” he explained, although he gave Kara a playful bump in the arm as he said this.

Rounding the corner, Alex suddenly jerked back as Non stepped out of the shadows.

“What the hell?!”

“Easy! Easy!” Kara urged her, both she and Mon-El holding her steady “relax, he’s on our side”

“You’re kidding” Alex scoffed.

Non turned to look at her.

“What is the expression, your kind uses, Human? _‘The enemy of my enemy is my friend’_?” he remarked. He gave Kara a curt nod “Kara Zor-El,” he acknowledged, before he glanced at Mon-El “Daxamite”

“Kryptonian” Mon-El replied in the same tone.

“All right,” Kara reluctantly released Alex’s hand (which Alex was somewhat grateful for as her hand had been getting numb) “I need to go” she said”

“Go?” Alex repeated, looking between her and Non.

“Relax,” Mon-El told her “if he tries anything, she’ll fry him”

“Didn’t know you had it in you” Alex chuckled, looking back at Kara.

Kara smirked.

“He wasn’t talking about me” she said cryptically.

With that, she and Mon-El turned and left.

Now alone with Non, Alex watched as he simply gestured down the rest of the corridor. Reluctantly, she followed him, sensing that he wasn’t in the mood to talk, which she was thankful for because she had no idea what to talk about with him.

Rounding another corridor, they came to a heavy metal door, the single large wheel in the center turning as they approached, a woman stepping out.

“Lillian?” Alex exclaimed as none other than Lilian Luthor stepped out.

“Agent Danvers,” the other woman acknowledged “you’re right on time,” she gave one of her shark-like smiles “and before you ask, no, I’m not the one in charge here, although I should be” she continued.

Non glowered at her, a bit of heat vision shimmering in his eyes.

Rolling her own eyes in clear exasperation, Lillian stepped aside and beckoned them onwards, sealing the door shut behind them.

On the other side of the door Alex found herself in a dimly lit space, a single bare bulb flickering overhead, providing the only source of illumination.

“It’s been a long time since we last met,” a woman’s voice called out from the shadows, and Alex froze at that voice. It couldn’t be…

Slowly, a figure stepped out into the light, smiling.

“Hello, Alex” Astra greeted.

“ _Astra…_ ” Alex breathed. Suddenly her already strange day became downright surreal, because Astra was _dead_ , because _Alex_ had been the one who killed her.

Stepping closer to the younger woman, Astra paused, glancing at Non who stood in the corner.

“Leave us,” she ordered.

Scowling, Non nonetheless did as ordered, the heavy door sealing shut behind him. Now alone with Alex, Astra chuckled.

“You look like you’ve seen a ghost,” she smirked “perhaps you have”

Alex struggled to get her brain working again

“How…?” she finally managed “I mean, you were…I…”

“…killed me? Yes, yes, you did,” Astra chuckled. But then sobered, her smirk vanishing to be replaced by something serious “and for that I can never thank you enough” she said softly.

“ _Thank_ me?” Alex echoed in disbelief.

“Yes,” Astra nodded “death was, a release for me, a true escape from Fort Rozz,” she reflexively reached up and absently rubbed at her chest with a clear wince “although if I’d had any say in the matter I’d rather that it hadn’t hurt so much” she muttered.

“But you…,” Alex tried again “how are you _here_?”

“My funerary pod was caught in the Sun’s gravity,” Astra explained “I don’t think I need to explain to you the effects a massive dose of yellow sun radiation can have on a Kryptonian’s body, even a dead one”

“It…brought you back to life?” Alex asked in disbelief.

“Slowly, but yes,” Astra nodded “I had plenty to time to think up there,” she continued “to reevaluate the sorry state I’d made of my life”

“And what’d you find out?” Alex challenged, feeling some of her familiar sarcasm coming back.

“That I can’t play god,” Astra replied, shaking her head “nor do I have any right to. People, humanity and aliens alike, have to make their own choices. They can’t have a solution forced upon them”

“Too bad you weren’t around to tell Non that last year” Alex sneered.

“Actually I was, although he didn’t listen,” Astra chuckled “what? Did you think that Kara was that good of an orator that she managed to repel the effects of Myriad entirely with just a few good words?”

“Wait, that was _you_? You shut down Myriad?” Alex exclaimed.

“Guilty as charged,” Astra chuckled. She frowned “hmm, never thought I’d be happy to say those words” she muttered.

“Wait a minute, wait a minute,” Alex shook her head “if you were around last year and you didn’t want to go along with Non’s plan any more than why didn’t you just show up?”

“Would you have trusted me?” Astra challenged.

“No..,” Alex admitted slowly “I guess not”

“I settled down after the wave was shut down,” Astra explained “made a rather comfortable life for myself, even as I kept tabs on you and Kara”

“Creepy”

“Nothing too invasive,” Astra dismissed. She stepped closer until she was standing less than a hair’s breadth from Alex “but in that time, I learned things,” she continued, her voice whisper-quiet “things that you’ve kept even from Kara,” she raised an eyebrow challengingly “hmm?” she invited.

Slowly, Alex reached up, placing her hands on Astra’s shoulders and then, shakily, leaned in, gently pressing her lips against Astra’s, feeling something inside herself _break_ at the contact and suddenly she was tightly clinging to Astra’s form, sobbing as Astra held her close, rubbing soothing circles along her back.

“ _Shh…,_ ” she breathed “ _no need for that,_ ” she murmured “I forgive you”

Pulling back, Alex swiped at her eyes.

“Sorry” she muttered.

“No need to apologize,” Astra dismissed “as I said, death was a release for me, I hold no ill will towards you,” she reached out, cupping Alex’s chin and gently lifting her head “I asked you once, if I am Kara’s aunt and you are her sister than what does that make us?”

“I…I…don’t know” Alex admitted, looking from mesmerizing grey-green eyes.

“Neither do I,” Astra admitted “but, if you’re willing, I’d like to try and find out”

Alex chuckled.

“We’d, uh, we’d have to stop the alien invasion first” she chuckled.

“Oh, why yes of course,” Astra chuckled “how silly of me to forget”

And suddenly, Alex found herself bursting out into laughter as she stood there in some underground cellar as alien troops marched about above her.

Laughing in kind, Astra wound her arms around Alex’s waist and pulled her close, planting a gentle kiss to her temple.

“I guess that this is all the more reason to defeat the invasion force” she chuckled.

“Guess so,” Alex laughed.

Reluctantly, they pulled apart.

“So, uh, what’s the plan here, General?” Alex wondered.

Astra smirked.

“Oh, I think you’ll enjoy it” she teased. Turning, she took Alex’s hand and led her back out the door. And as she eagerly followed Astra along, Alex suddenly recalled an old saying that perfectly summed up their situation.

_It’s always darkest before the dawn_

Yes, the alien invasion that everyone had been fearing since Superman had first shown up had finally come, but that didn’t mean that it was the end of everything, no there was still hope in the world, in the form of couples like Lucy and Winn, and Kara and James, and in herself and Astra.

Yes, even the darkest hour, there was always a little light…

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants me to continue this just let me know :=)
> 
> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
